The proposition
by Lionella
Summary: How do Sirius and James join the Order of the Phoenix? And what do they do once they are part of it? Just an idea that I thought I could write about.


_Tap Tap Tap_

I surged out of my warm bed to silence that confounded tapping. It had been going on for five minutes, I couldn't take it anymore. The owl outside the window glared at me reproachfully, silently telling me that if I had of opened the window sooner it wouldn't have had to tap for so long.

'Yeah, yeah, whatever, just give me the letter', I growled at the miserable bird.

Once I had untied the letter, it soared out the window, clipping me with it's wings on the way by. Sirius walked in as I was shouting many nasty words after the despicable creature.

"Woah, mate, calm down already! It's just a bird with an attitude problem, who's the letter from?"

"Oh, right". I hadn't given the letter a second thought, all such thoughts had been on the owl.

Sirius just sighed. He reached over and grabbed the letter from my hand.

"Hey, it's addressed to both of us!"

I looked over at the envelope. It was indeed dressed to Mr Sirius Black and Mr James Potter.

"That hand writing looks really quite familiar", I remarked to Sirius. He wasn't paying any attention, he was to busy trying to tear the envelope open with his teeth. I just looked at him.

"What? Why are you giving me that look?"

"Seriously Sirius, I know your a dog and all, but this is taking it a little far don't you think?"

"Oh haha, I wish people would stop those stupid jokes about my name...."

Sirius subsided into angry mutterings as he began to read. I went over and read over his shoulder.

_Dear Mr Black and Mr Potter,_

_Could you please meet me at my office at 8pm tonight, I have a proposition that I believe you two will be very interested in. By now I think you know the way to my office well enough, the password is Acid Pop._

_Profesor Dumbledore_

Dumbledore?! What he we done this time? Our next prank was still in it's planning stages (Sirius had finally convinced me to atleast plan one, Lily had mentioned how much she liked this 'new and mature' me so I had been trying to live up to that as of late.

"Interesting. I must say my dear Prongs, I am rather curious as to this 'propostition' of his"

"Hmm, we may as well turn up, it can't hurt to see what he wants I suppose"

I glanced over at the clock, it was 7:55pm already!

"Uh, Padfoot? We better get a move on, were going to be late as it is"

Sirius looked at the clock and swore.

"Ok, lets get a move on", he said as he headed towards the door.

*******

As we headed towards Dumbledore's office, we ran into Moony and my little Lilyflower.

"Prongs mate, you have your ridiculous 'Lilyflower' face on, you'd better get rid of it before she notices"

I replied with a shudder. While Lily and I had become good friends this year, she still objected to her nickname. And Lily's objections tend to be reinforced with a pointed wand and the threat of my tongue being hexed into oblivion.

"James, Sirius, what are you guys doing out here?", my Lily crooned.

Well, she didn't exactly croon. It was more of her normal tone. Fine, she didn't croon at all, but let me imagine it for just a moment.

Sirius looked at me and gave me a sharp nudge with his elbow. I immediately placed a look of deep hurt on my face.

"Yes, oh dearest Padfoot? My bestest, best friend in the whole world that would never resort to such violent means to get my attention?"

Dearest Padfoot just scowled at me.

"We're going to visit Dumbledore, he misses our company" I told Lily.

I had expected a shocked look, a sharp intake of breath and an Inquisition in to what our latest prank had been.

Instead, she and Moony traded amused looks. The kind of look that screamed of 'I know the secret, you know the secret, but they don't know the secret'.

"Ok, we'll talk to you later then, after your _meeting_.", she remarked as they left for the common room. I got decidedly nervous after this, what did they know that we didn't?

Sirius, who was sulking at me, grabbed my arm and dragged me off in the right direction.

"Seriously Prongs, you can't stand around mooning after her all the time. We are so late now."

"Padfoot, when did you ever care about being on time? I thought your Philosophy On Life revolved around turning up to class in your own time?"

By this time we had reached the gargoyle that hid the passage to the Head's Office. Once it had the password and leapt aside, we climbed the stairs and knocked on the door. It swung open and we saw Professor Dumbledore sitting at his desk.

"Ah, boys, come on in."

*******

The nerves were getting to me now. I was shocked with myself, how many times had I waltzed in here without a worry in the world? And now? I was a nervous wreck! It was so unlike me, it must have something to do with not being here for one of our harmless jokes.

We sat down in the seats opposite Dumbledore. He had an amused look on his face, not unlike the one that Remus and Lily had displayed. I started to smell some sort of conspiracy.

"Good evening boys, I hope all is well?", Dumbledore smiled as he said this. Sirius was looking rather green, he was starting to feel the nerves as well.

"Yes, gr..great Proffessor". A stutter! Oh, how could I? I was acting like this was my first time here!

Dumbledore's smile grew wider; the twinkle, ever present in his eyes, shone brighter.

"Relax boys, your not in here because your in trouble. As I'm sure you read in your letter, I have a proposition for you both."

"Oh, right, yeah", Sirius was looking even worse by now. I probably didn't look as hot as I normally did either.

Dumbledore lent back in his chair, and surveyed us over his spectacles.

"Now, I'm sure your both well aware that Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters are becoming serious threats in the wizarding world. The ministry is doing what they can, but that isn't saying much."

I was getting a little more interested now, this was not the turn I had expected.

"There is a group of wizards that are trying to do something about it. We are called the Order of the Phoenix. The Ministry doesn't know about us, a few of our members work there and help to keep news that there is a hidden group from spreading. Now, both you boys are of age by now, but not yet out of school. I had hoped that I would be having this talk with you once you had left Hogwarts, but events have worked out differently."

By this time, Sirius and I were both leaning forward on our chairs. Dumbledore noticed this with a raised eyebrow.

"So, Proffessor McGonnagal informs me that both of you want to be Aurors when you leave, am I correct?"

"Haha, of course Sir! James and I have been planning that for a long time now!" It was quite amusing how Sirius' ears looked like they were pricked forward. I couldn't imagine anyone more suited to his Animagus form then he.

"And would you both be interested in joining the Order?"


End file.
